Keeping up with the Shadowhunters
by yelyahPARAWHORE
Summary: Keeping up with the Shadowhunters is a series of one-shots about teenagers, coping up with feelings, love, angst, and all the drama that beats Kim Kardashian and her klan's.
1. The Clary Fray Canvas Therapy

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T MAKE IT?!_ I texted back to him. My fingers typed furiously, that the screen is about break.

_Sorry, there's this thing with the clave. I heard its a once in a lifetime awesome.._ I stopped reading the whole thing before I crush the phone in my hands.

_I. Am. Gonna. Kill. You._

_You know, Writing. Like. This. Doesn't. Help. You. Prove. A. Point. It. Just. Makes. It. Look. Like. You're. Phone. Is. Having. An. Asthma. Attack. :))_

_Whatever. You suck :P_

_I love you too. See ya later ;)_

"Urgh!" I threw a pillow at the wall. Sucks to have everyone out and about on a Friday night, leaving me here at the Institute. So alone..in a big house. No, a mansion that's who knows how old. I mean, it's not that creepy looking but—

*thump* I flinched after I heard loud bumping.

It couldn't have been anyone. They just left.

"Okay, relax. It's just Church, Clary."

"Meow?" Ofcourse its not Church. He was on my lap the whole time!

I reached out and pet him. "Mmm.." I glanced at the door nervously. "Here's the plan buddy. You're old right? I mean, maybe you're pals with the ancient ghost and you can talk to him—or her to go farther away from here.."

"Meow."

*thump ta ta thump*

"Okay, let's get this over with." I scooped him up and held him at arm's length.

"Meow!"

"Shush, you crazy cat! He—or she, might think I'm hurting you or something!"

*THUMP*

"It's coming from the library!"

I opened the door and saw the room was dimly-lighted by the fireplace. A hunched figure sits at a corner, throwing..books?

Slowly, I crept towards it. "Oh ancient ghost—" I whispered. "—I am Clary Fray."

I am close to the figure now. "I come in peace and am friends with Church, possibly your ca—"

"MEOOOW!" Oopsie. Church went ballistic when I thrusted him infront of the figure.

It was bizarre. They kept tackling each other. Books are flying everywhere.

"OW! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"Omygosh a person!" Oh noes. I searched for a light switch, dropping Church on the person's face in the process.

"YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE! OW!"

"Alec? ALEC!" I fumbled at the switch, squinting when the room was flooded with light.

"MEOW!" Church scampered away.

"I'm so so sorry! You scared me! Ah I thought you were a burglar!" Ancient ghost.

"Really! A burglar!" He winces. "You're at the Institute for crying out loud!"

"Well, a shadowhunter burglar!" Time to change the subject. "Why are you throwing stuff anyway?"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

I pretended to not notice his sullen mood, casually flopping onto the couch "Maybe? How did you know about that?"

"I know everything."

Silence.

It's kinda awkward. Alec and I, don't talk much. It's kind off weird cause, the last time we were alone together, he had his hand on my throat.

Sighing, I decide that if I don't want to be a loner tonight, I might just have to bridge that gap. Besides, my other option is still seething somewhere. Maybe I wouldn't be able to touch Church for a week.

"Jace was seduced by the Clave with their 'once in a lifetime awesome thing'." I stare at the ceiling above. "I'm supposed to be pissed right now. I am pissed with him, the Clave and their thing too."

He chuckled. What a milestone.

"That makes the two of us."

"Oh really? What are you mad about?"

A pause. Then followed by a deep sigh.

Maybe the gap is too wide to fix.

"You know, I've never really apologize when I pinned you to the wall and almost choked you to death."

"Me too." I did said mean words to him.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

There was silence again. Surprisingly, it's less awkward this time.

"Alec?"

"Hm?"

I averted my glance from the ceiling, to him. A brilliant idea just popped into my mind.

"I'm gonna solve our problem."

"Huh?" He raised his eyebrow. Sheesh.

"You'll see." I grinned eagerly. "Let's buy a canvas."

Minutes later, were walking around New York with a giant canvas in hand.

"Erm..how is this supposed to fix my problem? You don't even know mine."

"Jeez. Quit asking alright? No wonder Jace calls you that."

"Jace calls me what?"

"Ahm.. We're here!" Phew, saved by the bell.

I opened the doors to what I proud to call, my very own studio.

"It's a gift from my mom and Luke." I normally don't brag..but hey! I have my own studio.

"Gee that's great! What am I supposed to do? Paint my feelings away?"

"Oh quit being Mr. Grumpy Pants." I roll my eyes. "Now put a drop sheet over there and set-up the canvas."

"Yes ma'am." He's stomping his feet but he did what I said. Childish.

"Help me with this box."

"What am I supposed to do with a crate full of water balloons?!"

I ignored him and picked up one. "Throw this."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No, I won't until you tell me why."

I sighed. "You told me you're pissed right?" He nods. "I don't know why or how, but I can help you fix uhm..part of it."

"Throw the balloon at the canvas. Blow off some steam."

He nods again and took the balloon from my hands.

*THUD*

Paint exploded at the canvas. He picked up more balloons and threw them.

*THUD*

One after another.

*THUD THUD THUD*

He stopped and took a breath. "That felt good."

I shrugged. "Jace invented it when I threw a fit after Maryse won't let me in on hunts. We've been doing it eversince." I smiled at the thought. "See that painting over there?"

"Yea."

"Well, that's the fruit of my monstrous rage."

He nods. I also nod.

"Wanna know why I'm pissed?" He smiled bitterly at the balloon on his hand.

*THUD*

"BECAUSE OF EVERYONE! I'm pissed at Jace! He and his big ego to save. Izzy, for cleaning up after her mess all the time!"

*THUD*

"Mom and dad breaking up! Church clawing my face off! Myself, for being such a screw up!"

*THUD*

"Magnus..."

*THUD THUD THUD*

He collapsed on the hardwood floor, panting heavily. I stood there gaping. I'v never seen this side of Alec before.

"Call him."

"He doesn't answer his phone."

"Then go to his place."

"Its not that easy."

"Why not?" I made him sit up and shook his shoulders. "Its part of the whole process. You blew off your anger but it doesn't stop there. At some point, you have to face your problem or else the pain won't go away."

Blue eyes stare back at me.

"Look, I've been there. It's better face it sooner before it's too late."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay."

I ended up walking home alone.

Alec and I parted ways just after his breakdown, but not before I persuaded him to keep his painting as a souvenir. He even thanked me! I'm moving mountains today.

Honestly? I really don't know if he'll follow my advice and barge in to Magnus's or he's just gonna go somewhere else to mope. But he did gave me trusty words of wisdom on Jace speak.

"You should call him."

"Who?"

"Jace. Try to make him go home." He shrugged. "You should've seen him worse before he met you. Total lunatic. Always obsessed with saving the world"

I snorted. "Are you kidding me?! You know Jace. Unless the words blood and dying are involved, he'll just get stubborn as hell."

Shaking his head, he gave me a sly smile. "Who said blood and dying have to be real?"

He just calmly walked away like nothing sort of crazy happened earlier. The gears in my head started moving. I should start a business. The Clary Fray Canvas Therapy.

"MEOW!"

So here's the thing. I'm not sure if Jace will buy it, but if he doesn't? I'm definitely not gonna spend the rest of my night alone to get spooked up again.

"Come on you stubborn cat! I already said I'm sorry!"

Now here I am making amends with Church the stubborn cat. Who knows if ancient ghost might be real.

"Hey, for the record, I never got a memo about a rabid cat when provoked. People said you were tame when you're obviously not."

I got a hiss in return.

"Well, don't you dare come crawling back to me for help if someone's gonna get you to skin your fur out—"

I got interrupted by some loud BABABUMP.

"Not again!"

The door flew open and I suddenly, I'm being shaken up. Hard.

"GAAAAAH!"

"CLAAAARY!"

"MEOW!"

"JAAACE! CALM DOWN! MY HEAD'S GONNA ROLL OFF!" Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy. ( . )

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"MEOOOW!"

He seemed to realize my skin and bones are still intact. "I got your voicemail."

"And?" I pretend to be oblivious.

"There was a lot of bloody screaming?!"

"Ammh.. Church went on rabid mode and attacked me. I might've accidentally pressed it or something." Really, brain? Lamest excuse ever.

"Church is tame." He scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way. I would've tackled him if I wasn't supposed to be mad.

"No he's not!"

"And wouldn't you have scratch marks?" He's cute when he's all suspicious

"You're the one to talk! You had an affair with the Clave and ran away because of their stupid thing." I couldn't help but stick my tongue out.

He jumped on the bed and covered his head with a pillow. "The Clave and I broke up because they suck and their thing really is stupid."

"Oh?" I giggled and lie against him.

He nuzzled his head at the crook of my neck. "They just made that up to trick someone into guard duty, watching a big, unmoving slug cause it's still up for 'questions'."

I snuggled closer to him for warmth. Church is long forgotten. He can hiss all he wants now.

"I got an interesting night." I muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I stole your bestfriend ha-ha." I said in a sing-song voice.

He chuckled. "No you can't do that, he's already my parabatai."

"He called you a total lunatic. He even taught me how to get you here." I yawned.

"So you admit it wasn't really Church's fault."

"He's still rabid. And you're still a lunatic."

"But you love me."

"Unfortunately, I do." I kissed him at the mouth. "Now shut up and sleep."

"Goodnight, Clary."

"Goodnight, Jace."

I contemplated for a moment before asking a question that has been bugging me.

"Hey, by any chance, you don't have any ancient ghosts lurking around here are you?"

"MEOW!" Church must've been fed up and told us to sleep already.

"Nevermind."

And sleep we did.


	2. It's a Very Valentine Morgestern Day

**I am ashamed to say it took me daaays to finish this and here I am, 1:39 AM, alive and awake so please bear with me. Anywaaays, happy readin :))**

Clary Fray woke up with a smile.

She waltzed into the kitchen unusually happy and bright. Picking up a muffin, she bid her mom and Luke goodbye.

For her, walking at the streets of New York felt surreal at this particular day. All things bright and beautiful, paper hearts float by. The scent of roses is being brought by the breeze, along with something else..love. Yes, love. Love is in the air. It fought the smog and all the smoke away. And although the pollution is barely tolerable, Clary was not affected at all. In her mind, Pharell Williams is on repeat. Happy, keeps going on and on.

She approached a building, abandoned and deserted to a mundane's eye. But through the glamour, you'll see a magnificent mansion standing on its place, otherwise known as the Institute.

Humming, she went to the direction of the kitchen, were arguing noises are inaudibly heard.

Suddenly, her green eyes became glassy and ominous. A frown replaced the bright smile. The floating paper hearts broke apart to pieces, the traffic air is more prominent. Pharell Williams was gone and thunderclaps took place. The sun hid under the clouds, it started to rain.

Quiet words came from her mouth. "No decorations.."

Three heads whipped to her direction. Each bore a look of surprise and confusion.

"Morning!" The dark-haired girl spoke first. Her greeting was followed by a boy who looked like her. After which, they continued what they were doing.

"Crap, it's raining!" The blonde boy shoved breakfast into his mouth. "I have to go. Got some Clave meeting. I'll see you tonight! Love you, bye." He gave her a quick peck and hurriedly made his exit.

"What just happened?" She sank on a chair.

"A natural water-cycle called rain." Alec said without looking up from his cereal.

"And, a kiss-up Shadowhunter who acts as the Clave's prodigy pet." Isabelle piped up.

"What is wrong with you, people?" She sprang up. "It's Valentine's day!"

"Tsk, Clary. You technically just killed the man. Now you wanna celeberate his birthday?"

"I think she meant Heart's day, Iz."

"I knooow, I don't live in a rock." She bobbed her head. "I've always wanted to do that punchline."

"Well apparently, my boyfriend does."

She crunched her cereal. "About the rock part..maybe? The joke? He'll think it's a tad bit corny."

Clary looked at her incredulously. "What?" Isabelle continued munching. "Anyways, we're not really fond of the V-day thing. Blame the namesake's parents.

Clary groaned. "Alec! We're buddies now right? Help me on this!" She took his spoon away.

"Sorry, Clary. A diaper-wearing baby shouldn't shoot arrows around. It creeps me out."

*plop* The spoon was dunked back unceremoniously, splashing Alec with milk.

"I can't believe you two!"

"Well don't." Isabelle dumped her bowl at the sink. "I have to go to pick my outfit for tonight. Simon's taking me to the carnival."

"You are such a hypocrite! I thought you don't do Valentine's?!" Clary threw her hands up in the air.

"That's for unfortunate people like you who have Shadowhunters as boyfriends, unlike me." She shrugged. "Now, since I'm feeling generous today and you did me a favor by spilling milk on my brother.."

"No kidding." Alec rolled his eyes.

"This hypocrite is letting you in as a third-wheeler with me and Simon if you help me find the perfect dress." She finished with a wide grin.

Clary's face connected with her palm. This is going to be a long day.

...

"CRAP IT'S RAINING! Can't you believe that, Simon?! That's all I got today!" Clary's red curls bounced up and down as she spoke.

Simon flinched. "Well, it did rain didn't it?" He glanced back longingly at the restrooms. He was cornered by Clary after Isabelle left to do some 'business', translation: a half an hour make-up retouch.

He almost flinched again when Clary's head whipped to his direction. "Hey which side are you on?!"

"Er..yours obviously!" He took a long slurp of milkshake . "Please proceed."

Green eyes gave him a suspicious glare. "As I was saying..all I wanted was a simple greeting! A pancake that says I love you!" Her small fists pounded the table. "Come on! THIS IS MY FIRST NON-SINGLE VALENTINE'S DAY! I can't even sleep yesterday, thinking about sappy heart stuff and THE COLOR PINK, SIMON, PINK!"

"But all he did was comment some dumb thing about the weather! Who the hell cares if its raining!" Her small hands raked through her fiery hair.

"Then your girlfriend decided to be an angel today and offered me to go third-wheeling! Which was soo great cause, I don't have spend my night dateless and alone and instead, I get to drown on Izzy's dresses and be the one to wait on lines for tickets so you guys could have more time to eat each other's faces off!"

"Hey you chose Iz's outfit pretty well! And isn't helping couples really nice? You give out love, Clary." He nodded his head solemnly.

Fries were chucked in his direction. "Focus, Simon!"

"You know what?" Clary suddenly sat up from her slumped position.

"I don't."

"I shouldn't let him do this!"

"Damn right you shouldn't!"

"He can't ruin my Valentine's!"

"No way, he can't!"

"I'm gonna march into that Clave meeting!"

"Yes, you go girl!"

"And I'll scream at him to go home and make me my pancake!"

"Yes, you will!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!"

Thunder erupted from the skies.

"Wait, I can't do that!" A horrified look crossed her face.

"Then why suggest it on the first place?" He gave her a dumb look.

"You weren't supposed to encourage me!" She slumped back to her chair.

"Hey guyths!" Isabelle returned and sat on her seat..which is Simon's lap, causing Clary to fake-gag and lie her head face-down on the table. "What did I miss?"

Simon laughed. "Clary's amazing plan to get her pancakes."

"Shut it, Simon." A muffled voice replied.

"Well that's disappointing." Isabelle flicked her hair. "You know what else is, Si?"

"What?"

"We're a little behind schedule."

"Gee, wonder whose fault is that." Clary muttered

"I'm afraid we have to cancel that theater thing you like if we are to get tickets for the ferris-wheel, Hon."

"Uhg, another one of those loong lines!"

"Okay, since when did you two start braving the really bad ticketing management and fatty guy's suffocating b.o.? Oh that's right, never. Wonder, who did all the work earlier." Clary raised her head to find two eyes looking expectantly at her.

"Now you're just being selfish! Just give the poor dateless girl a break already!"

"Pweease Claaaary!"

"It's Disney-themed!"

"Hey I like Disney too!"

"Are you really depriving a young couple happiness?" Isabelle put her hand over her heart.

"Agreed." Simon nodded. "How could you be so cruel, Clary."

"Boo-hoo." She scowled. "Just give me the money!"

"Yaaay!" Isabelle clapped. "You're a lifesaver!"

"Yeah, yeah." She stood up. "But don't expect me to give back the change."

"Chao!"

"See yah laytur!"

They watched as she stomped away.

"Sorry it took me so long." Isabelle fished out two ferris-wheel tickets. "I can't sweet-talk those grouchy mothers upfront."

"Poor Clary. She doesn't know what's coming.

"Yeah, the stinking b.o. is legit by the way. But it's for her own good." She shrugged.

"Now let's get that Disney-themed alone time." He breathed on her neck while she giggled.

...

"Unbelievable! What do you mean you don't have any tickets left?!" Clary screamed at Fatty Guy.

"Sorry girl. We ran out."

"Now listen here, pal. I'm having the worst day and—" She was interrupted by someone tugging her jacket. "Not now kid, I'm dealing with the corrupted fat guy."

"As I was saying—"

"Excuse me, miss. I lost my mummy."

"Just go play with the kid, little girlie! You don't have even a date to go there with!"

"Why you! You just your name changed to Asshole Guy now, jerk!"

"Yeah whatever. Ticket booth is already closed, now scram!"

After kicking at the already closed booth, Clary turned to the blonde kid beside her. "Sorry about that. The b.o. of the guy really made me nuts. But you're kind of weird to ask help from a screaming redhead girl of all people."

"Well, you're the only one without a date to begin with."

A blonde boy with a sharp-edge sarcasm. Clary can only think of one person. "What's your name?"

"Jonathan Christopher."

"Figures." She sighed. "I'm just gonna call you Jace. "

She fussed up his hair. "You know what, mini Jace? You just proved my theory that almost all blonde-ish boys with killer looks and sarcasm is named Jonathan Christopher." She hung her head. "That or I'm already crazy hallucinating.

"But I like you cause you're giving me something to do while I'm hiding from my friends on a dateless..lonely..Valentine's day. Mhm..now take to where you last saw your mother.

...

The sky is already dark when the twosome strayed farther away from the carnival.

"Hey mini Jace? Unless your mother is ahm..a dangerous serial killer—which I don't have any problems with by the way, are you sure this is where you last saw her?" Clary looked around the dense forrest trees they trekked into.

"Yeah."

"Really, really sure? Cause I'd been already kidnapped once and trust me, I already know tricks."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Shush! Less talking, more walking."

"Jeez, mister. Way to live up to your namesake." She puffed. "You know, you're awfully bossy for someone asking for help."

"Ughh..I swear, you're getting on my nerves." He rolled his eyes.

"What? What's that you said?"

"There it is!" He bounded up to a pathway.

"Hey wait up..Jace?" Clary was greeted by eerie silence and a dark clearing.

"Jaaaaaacee!" Panic shot up through her chest and adrenaline pounded through her veins.

Then lights flooded the forrest and when Clary's eyesight adjusted, she saw a dainty little dinner set for two. Balloon-like objects that glow in different colors, float in the air. Violin music is played somewhere hidden. Rose petals are scattered everywhere. Everything is somewhat enchanting to Clary..like it came from a dream.

"Like it?" A familiar voice spoke beside her.

"You're not the Jace I was looking for.." She's starting to doubt if it Jonathan Christopher was really the kid's name.

Grown-up Jace shrugged. "I had Alec take him home or his mom is gonna kill me."

She giggled, picking up one of the balloons. "What are these?"

"Mhm..I took some of your paint and a couple of witchlights then a lil shopping spree for balloons."

"It's beautiful. Everything's perfect. Better than pancakes."

He chuckled. "Believe me, I tried pancakes."

They were silent for a while. Gazing into each other's eyes.

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For all of this." She kissed him on the cheek.

It was returned by a genuine smile. "Glad to be appreciated." He tipped his imaginary hat.

Curtsying mockingly, "A very happy Valentine Morgestern day to you Mr. Wayland."

"Why, a very happy Valentine Morgestern day to you too, Miss Fray." He happily bowed back.

As if the sky is listening, rain suddenly poured.

"Crap, it's raining!" Jace looked remorsefully at his masterpiece of a setup.

Clary started laughing. "You know, my day initially started crappy because of those words." She playfully punched his shoulder. "It could be worse."

Then thunderclap boomed. Lightning struck at a tree not so far away. Static filled the air, effectively popping all the balloons.

They miraculously evaded the witchlight stones, but not-so-luckily escaped all the paint.

"Blech! Now that's crappy worse!"

"Forget about that, the clean-up is much, much more crappy worse." He groaned.

Clary started stifling giggles, then they both are. Their howls of laughter getting louder each time they tried to stop.

"THIS IS THE BEST VALENTINE MO—mmf!"

"Ah-a-ah! We have enough bad luck already!"

She bit his hand. "OW!"

"Tee-hee your lips are red."

"Well yours are all bluey."

"Great job Einstein!" She clasped his shoulders. "Wanna make em violet?"

"Hold on—"

She put their faces a tad bit close. "Just shut up and kiss me."

They stood there kissing passionately in the middle of the rain, their clothes drenched and coated with paint all over. They didn't mind. As long as they're together, Clary couldn't have wished for better.

**Watcha think about my one-shots so far? I'm really fixin this habit of posting one story and not ending it up :))**


End file.
